Jeopardy! Timeline (syndicated version)/Season 19
Season 19 (2002-2003) Jeopardy!_Season_19_Logo.jpg Jeopardy! S19 Daily Double Logo-A.jpg Jeopardy! S19 Daily Double Logo-B.png Sony Pictures Television.jpg|Starting with this season, Jeopardy!, and its sister show, Wheel of Fortune are now currently produced by Sony Pictures Television. Season Changes: * Starting with this season, Alex Trebek’s wardrobe provider credit was removed. * At the beginning of this season, Sony Pictures Television took over production of Jeopardy!, and its sister show, Wheel of Fortune. On a dark blue screen, we see bars with orange inside, and the text "Sony Pictures Television" appears zooming away slowly. The music is a Christmas style tune composed by Mike Jones. * The opening credits have changed to a black background with a lavender color. Next, the show's letters formed the silver Jeopardy! logo at the end. Finally, the Jeopardy! logo then zooms forward, in which the "A" reveals the 1996-2002 set, and later the 2002-2009 set. * This season is both the last season to use the 1996-2002 sushi bar set, and the first season to use the 2002-2009 metallic set. * This is also the last season to implement the five-day limit for returning champions. * This season is both the last season to be produced by Columbia TriStar Domestic Television, and the first season to be produced by Sony Pictures Television. * Lisa Finneran, Rocky Schmidt, and Gary Johnson became senior producers. This season: * Season 19 of Jeopardy! kicks off on September 2, 2002. * Myron Meyer sets a new one day record of $50,000 on the September 5, 2002 episode. * On the September 20, 2002 episode, on the last game of 2002 Back to School Week, Mike Scott won the game by the tiebreaker round. Mike, who had the lead going into Final Jeopardy! with $10,800 to his nearest opponent's $9,000, wagered only $7,200, playing for a tie, rather than for the win. Lucky for him, he gave the correct response to the tiebreaker clue. * On the September 23, 2002 and September 24, 2002 episodes, a full credit roll is shown two days in a row. * The November 8, 2002 episode marks the last time, the sushi bar set was used for 6 seasons, and 1,158 shows. * The College Championship, aired November 11-22, 2002, is held in Ohio. * On the November 25, 2002 episode, the metallic set makes its debut, and it was the second set designed by Naomi Slodki. ** The set consists of hanging panels with stone and metallic appearances. ** The large Jeopardy! logo was removed from the set, but the logo was added to the podiums. ** The contestant podiums gained a new look, and it has a trapezoid shaped design. ** The contestant score displays are changed to LED displays; positive scores are shown in white text on a blue background, while negative scores are shown in a white text on a red background. ** The introduction shows a time-lapse transition to a brand new set. ** During the first week with this set, the background changes to red when the lights dim during the Final Jeopardy! segment. But from the second week until the end of Season 21, the set stays blue throughout the whole show. * On the December 9, 2002 episode, minor changes are made to the set. * Brian Weikle sets a new one-day record of $52,000 on the April 14, 2003 episode. * The Tournament of Champions was held in May 2003 when the champions play for $250,000. * On the June 19, 2003 episode, John Beck became the last retired 5-time champion. * On the September 16-20, 2002 episodes, Back to School Week was held. * On the September 16, 2002 episode during Back to School Week, two middle-aged boys and one-middle aged girl play Billy and Zane. * On the September 19, 2002 episode during Back to School Week, two middle-aged girls and one middle-aged boy play if Tory is a female. * On the September 20, 2002 episode during Back to School Week, three middle-aged boys play David and Mike, this is also the first time this season that three males play, and also the first time since August 30, 2002 that this happens. * On the September 27, 2002 episode, three males play for the second time this season Ted and Tim. * On the October 9, 2002 episode, three males play for the third time this season Richard and Bob. * The October 10, 2002 episode starts with three new players Tanya and Doug. * On the October 14, 2002 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Henry and Matt. * On the October 21, 2002 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Matt and Ben. * On the October 31, 2002 episode, three males play for the fourth time this season Mark and Ian. * On the November 29, 2002 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Raj and Michael. * On the December 27, 2002 episode, three males play for the fifth time this season Chris and John. * On the January 6-10, 2003 episodes, Holiday Kids Week is held. * On the January 13, 2003 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant David and Satish. * On the January 22, 2003 episode, three males play for the sixth time this season Todd and Peter. * On the January 30, 2003 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Brian and Kevin. * On the February 20, 2003 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Katie and Robin. * On the February 21, 2003 episode, three males play for the seventh time this season Michael and Frank. * The February 25, 2003 episode starts with three new players Andy and Collette. * On the March 5, 2003 episode, three males play for the eighth time this season Max and Rob. * On the March 13, 2003 episode, three males play for the ninth time this season David and Amir. * On the March 14, 2003 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Amanda and Layla. * The March 24, 2003 episode starts with three new players Donna and Shawn. * On the March 31, 2003 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Brian and Jay. * On the April 9, 2003 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Carla and Doris. * On the April 10, 2003 episode, three males play for the tenth time this season Brian and Mark. * On the April 15, 2003 episode, three males play for the eleventh time this season Andy and Matt. * The April 17, 2003 episode starts with three new players, two male contestants taking on one female contestant Gerry and Mark. * On the April 23, 2003 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Barbara and Amy. * On the May 26, 2003 episode, three males play for the twelfth time this season James and Bronson. * On the May 30, 2003 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Mat and Warren. * The June 20, 2003 episode starts with three new players, two male contestants taking on one female contestant Bruce and Peter. * On the June 25 and 27, 2003 episodes, three males play for the thirteenth and fourteenth times this season, this is the first time this season that three males play twice in a row Seth, Rene, Bob and Rollin. * On the June 26, 2003 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Nancy and Elaine. * On the July 17 and 18, 2003 episodes, three males play for the fifteenth and sixteenth times this season, this is the second time this season that three males play twice in a row Jim, A.V., Loren and Sam. * On the July 22, 2003 rerun, one male college boy and two female college girls play. * On the July 28, 2003 rerun, three female college girls play, and for the only time this season, three female contestants play. * On the July 30, 2003 rerun, one female college girl and two male college boys play. * On the August 14 and 15, 2003 reruns, three male contestants play for the seventeenth and eighteenth times this season. * On the August 19, 23, 26, 28, 29 and 30, 2003 reruns, three male contestants play for the ninteenth, twentieth, twenty-first, twenty-second, twenty-third and twenty-fourth times this season. * On the August 21, 2003 rerun, one female champion and two male champions play. * Season 19 of Jeopardy! wraps up on July 18, 2003. * Summer reruns air from July 21-September 5, 2003, with reruns later airing on weekends from 2003-2004. Category:Jeopardy! Category:Timeline